


Cuando un Merodeador se enamora

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, PrinceBlack, jily, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Sirius está enamorado de Remus. Remus está enamorado de Sirius. Los dos temen arruinarlo. James y Peter están en medio. Cuando un Merodeador se enamora, los demás entran en acción, ¿pero qué pasa cuando son dos de ellos?Género: Romance/Friendship.Claves: Un pequeño Wolfstar, desde un punto de vista externo, que ignora por completo cualquier eventualidad del canon, más allá de su estadía en Hogwarts.Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con estos chicos.





	Cuando un Merodeador se enamora

—...y si se preguntan el por qué nos hemos reunido aquí el día de hoy, es para tratar esta problemática que debe ser solventada cuanto antes, en pos de que los meses venideros sean...

—¿Cuántas veces ensayaste ese discurso modificado del Club de Debates frente al espejo, Potter?

James se queda con la boca abierta ante la repentina interrupción, el brazo en alto, el índice elevado, su mejor postura adoptada. Un par de puntos rojos le tiñen las mejillas cuando Lily arquea una ceja, su media sonrisa conocedora burlándose de él, sin verdadera malicia.

—Lo ensayó toda la mañana —Y ahí va el traidor de _Wormtail_, con su vocecilla alegre, a contarle los secretos vergonzosos entre compañeros de cuarto. James le frunce el ceño, sacude la cabeza; ambos mantienen una conversación en base a señales torpes, que dejan a Peter con una expresión confundida.

—Bien —James deja caer los hombros, con una profunda exhalación. Se restriega los ojos por debajo de los lentes y se los acomoda después—, estaba intentando darle un efecto dramático a esto, pero ya que ninguno quiere cooperar-

—Algunos tenemos cosas que hacer, Potter —Agrega Regulus Black, cruzado de brazos, desde el otro asiento. Ocuparon una mesa apartada de la biblioteca, en sábado en la mañana, y él no puede hacer más que dedicarle una mirada desagradable también.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes pasar cinco minutos seguidos _sin_ perseguir a _Snivellus_ por todo el colegio e intentar convencerlo de que te deje meterte entre sus pi-

Calla. Peter ha ahogado un jadeo contra sus manos, Lily lo observa con la cara que aprendió, por las malas, a reconocer como la que augura una próxima discusión por algo que dijo. Regulus se ha puesto de pie de un salto, la varita en ristre apuntándole la vena del cuello a James, que traga en seco.

A veces tiene esta impresión curiosa de que el _hermanito_ de Sirius es un Puffskein. _Un pequeño y esponjoso Puffskein con colmillos bestiales y capacidad para arrancarte un brazo, si utilizas las palabras incorrectas cerca de él. _Pero un Puffskein, al fin y al cabo.

Por un momento, no hacen más que observarse a los ojos, el ambiente tenso por la magia expectante. Luego se recuerda que Lily le espetó en la pasada discusión, frente a todos los Gryffindor de séptimo y en medio de la Sala Común, que no pensaba salir con alguien que molestase a otras personas. Mucho menos si eran estudiantes menores.

Ceñudo, toca la varita con los dedos para desviarla, de manera que una maldición arrojada en ese instante habría dado en la ventana detrás de él, y a todos les constaba que era mejor no causar un desastre en territorio de Madam Pince.

—Estamos aquí por nuestros amigos —Le recuerda, en un susurro—. Estamos aquí por _tu _hermano.

Regulus suelta un bufido, se guarda la varita con un giro de muñeca y se sienta, cruzando los tobillos. Le hace un gesto con la barbilla para dar a entender que escucha.

Una mano levantada capta la atención de James, antes de que haya empezado a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Sí, _Dora?_

El último elemento de su grupo, Pandora, baja el brazo despacio y le echa un vistazo al resto, detrás de las gafas enormes, coloridas, y redondas, bordeadas por puntas sobresalientes que se enroscaban y tenían no-sé-qué-función, de acuerdo a ella. La Ravenclaw sonríe de forma ligera, tímida.

—¿Para qué estamos reunidos aquí, James?

El aludido carraspea, enderezándose, para continuar con su ansiada presentación. Ya que el discurso se arruinó, no le queda de otra más que improvisar, lo que está bien para él; suele hacerlo.

—Sirius está enamorado —Declara. Ninguno se mueve ni dice nada— _de_ Remus. Y Remus está enamorado..._de_ Sirius —Gesticula con ambas manos para darse a entender, porque cree que ninguno ha captado el punto, debido a la falta de reacción.

Regulus mira a un lado, luego al otro, de Lily a Pandora y de vuelta.

—¿Y la novedad es que...? —Lo insta a continuar, con otro gesto. James lo observa boquiabierto.

—¡Están enamorados! —Insiste, sacudiendo los brazos— ¡Sirius _y_ Remus! ¡Remus _y_ Sirius!

El único Slytherin del grupo vuelve a ver a las chicas.

—¿Por esto estoy en la biblioteca un sábado a las ocho de la mañana? ¿Porque mi hermano está enamorado de este..._Lupin_? —Selecciona la última palabra de su interrogación con cuidado, consciente de que podría hallarse en terreno hostil de hablar como se esperaba que lo hiciese en presencia de sus compañeros Slytherin.

—Él tiene razón en algo —Indica Lily, en tono más conciliador; la atención de James se desvía hacia ella de inmediato. Nada más puede importar cuando le habla—. Esos dos están enamorados desde...pues desde siempre.

Incrédulo, busca apoyo en Peter, que se encoge un poco y balbucea, para después dar un brinco en su asiento.

—¡Es- estamos aquí porque todos sabemos de e- ellos! Excepto..._ellos_ —Señala, arrugando el entrecejo, con la misma expresión que pone en cada clase de _Historia de la Magia._ James decide que puede partir de ahí, más o menos.

—Sirius no quiere espantar a Remus con sus...sentimientos —Un asentimiento de Lily lo anima a proseguir; asume que va por buen camino—, y Remus es demasiado...—Deja la frase en el aire, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tímido? —Ofrece ella, con suavidad.

—¿Lento? —Menciona Regulus, con aparente desinterés— ¿torpe? ¿Inseguro?

—Inseguro —Pandora luce de acuerdo con el término, un poco pensativa.

—Es..._Remus_ —Peter aún tiene cara de perdido. No es nada nuevo.

—Es Remus _siendo_ Remus —De nuevo, James decide que puede trabajar con ello, así que arrastra una silla, la voltea y se sienta de reversa, las piernas a los costados, el respaldar bajo los brazos flexionados—. La cosa es que ya casi son vacaciones de invierno, unos meses después _adiós, Hogwarts, _y esos dos...no avanzan.

_Silencio_. Lo recibe el silencio. James le vuelve a fruncir el ceño a Peter, para que coopere. Su amigo se aclara la garganta y se retuerce, nervioso.

—¡Y estamos- estamos preocupados!

—¿Por qué? —Es Lily quien les pregunta, mirando de uno al otro.

—Porque nos están volviendo locos —Declara James, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos, su expresión lastimera completamente verdadera.

Sirius se silenciaba a mitad de las conversaciones cuando Remus pasaba por un lado, ponía una cara de idiota que sólo James frente a Lily podía igualar. Hacía las peores bromas y se reía de sí mismo, se tropezaba con los muebles del cuarto; en una ocasión, hizo estallar el caldero que compartían en _Pociones_, porque estaba viendo _la manera en que la luz de las antorchas brillaba sobre el lado izquierdo del cabello de Moony, _según él. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera se mostró culpable.

Remus, en cambio, se ponía incómodo y rehuía de ellos, se apartaba en los momentos más inesperados, balbuceaba, tartamudeaba. Se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, los libros se le caían de los brazos. No resultaría tan inquietante su comportamiento si no hubiese comenzado a insistir, unos días atrás, en que no lo acompañasen durante las noches de luna llena; James sabía que era _sólo_ para poner más distancia entre él y Sirius.

Aquello se les escapaba de las manos.

_Y no iban a permitirlo_.

Suficientes miradas nada disimuladas, sonrisas tontas, suspiros entrecortados y estúpidos. Si James tenía que aguantarse a su mejor amigo con cara de crup desamparado frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común una noche más, o a Remus haciendo pucheros frente a las páginas de uno de sus libros, iba a maldecirse a sí mismo.

—¿Y nosotros qué podemos hacer? —Inquiere Pandora, amable, como siempre. Basta para devolverlo a la realidad y que entrechoque las palmas, llamando la atención de nuevo sobre él.

—Nosotros vamos a juntarlos, ya que, aparentemente, ellos no pueden salir por sí solos.

Espera.

—Esto es ridículo —Suelta Regulus, cansado, poniéndose de pie para recoger sus pertenencias—, mi hermano ya está grande. Si no puede invitar a salir a un chico que le gusta, eso es problema suyo.

—La verdad es que no creo que su relación sea...de nuestra incumbencia —Lily vacila al verlo marcharse. James volvía a tener la boca abierta.

—Oigan, no- no- ¡oigan! ¡HEY!

Madame Pince no sólo lo echaría apenas levantó la voz, sino que le prohibiría la entrada por toda una semana.

_Bueno, no era como si la biblioteca fuese un destino común en su día a día._

* * *

—¿...y por qué piensas que _yo_ puedo ayudar a _tus_ amigos?

La pregunta de Pandora es sutil, calmada. Carece de cualquier atisbo de burla, la guía la más pura curiosidad.

James intenta concentrarse en la lectura de las hojas de té del fondo de su taza. Después opta por escribir lo primero que se le viene a la mente, comprueba el libro de figuras, y agita la varita para cambiar la mancha deforme al final de la porcelana barata. _Todo en orden._

Si no fuese porque Lily parecía tener un interés especial en la materia, James no habría considerado cursar _Adivinación_ todos esos años. Aún estaba convencido de que valía la pena tolerar las charlas interminables por sentarse en la mesa de al lado e intercambiar un par de palabras en cada clase, cuando usaba el clásico _la miopía no me deja ver bien esto, Evans, ¿qué es? _que la hacía inclinarse en su dirección.

Compartir mesa con Pandora no era más que el resultado de que los otros Merodeadores no hubiesen entrado a la misma materia para los ÉXTASIS porque, a decir verdad, ninguno la necesitaba.

—Tú compartes mesa con Remus en _Aritmancia_ y _Runas Antiguas _—Recuerda. _Moony_ le había mencionado varias veces a la Ravenclaw dulce con que trabajaba en tablas numéricas y círculos rúnicos; también los había visto en más de una oportunidad, haciendo tareas juntos. Eran capaces de conversar por horas sobre libros.

Pandora le concedía la razón con un asentimiento.

—Sabes algunas cosas de él que podrían ayudar. Igual que Evans. Cosas a las que los chicos no les prestamos atención —Se encoge de hombros—. Además, él _también_ es tu amigo.

Ella le sonríe.

—Qué lindo.

* * *

Regulus fue un torbellino de movimiento monocromático y un revoloteo de túnicas cuando se deslizó en el asiento junto a él, a mitad de un desayuno en que el Gran Comedor estaba casi desierto. Sólo era él en esa ocasión, dado que Remus y Sirius andaban en una de esas fases donde evitarse les parecía la única solución, y había mandado a Peter a hablar con Sprout en nombre de los cuatro, para que hiciese de chivo expiatorio con su carita de que no rompe un plato. En el peor caso, su torpeza le conmovería el corazón de Hufflepuff, así que tendrían una segunda oportunidad con la profesora.

Dejó los libros que llevaba sobre la mesa por un instante, suspiró, y se echó el cabello hacia atrás con un gesto frenético, compulsivo. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que _cierta_ mirada oscura lo fulminaba desde la mesa de las serpientes.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

James parpadea. Decide que, ya que estaba en eso cuando se aproximó, bien puede terminar de masticar su tostada sin prisa.

—Buenos días a ti también —Regulus arruga la nariz cuando le habla con la boca llena de migajas. No le contesta—. ¿Que hacer sobre qué?

—Mi hermano —Rueda los ojos, replicándole en tono de obviedad—, Sirius _y_ Lupin. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Cuando le dijese dónde sería su siguiente _reunión estratégica, _el Slytherin se apresuraría a volver a recoger sus libros, hasta que lo retuvo, sosteniéndole la muñeca.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

La forma en que su rostro se contrajo le hizo pensar en las descripciones que Sirius hacía sobre ese Regulus pequeño, asustadizo y lloroso con que vivió su infancia, y que no se parecía al que coincidió con él en el colegio.

Otro suspiro.

—Sirius chocó conmigo en un pasillo hace un rato. Iba, ya sabes, _triste_ —Le suelta, como si el hecho de que Sirius Black estuviese _decaído_ fuese una imposibilidad mágica—. Ni siquiera me miró. Se fue haciendo pucheros, gimoteando, hasta tropezó y no le importó. Anda mal, _realmente_ mal.

James lo dejó ir cuando se sacudió para zafarse, consciente de que no admitiría estar angustiado. Regulus corrió hacia la salida para unirse a _Snivellus_, de camino al pasillo, que volvió a darle una mirada desagradable al Gryffindor.

Él le enseñó el dedo del medio y sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

* * *

—...así que _volvemos _a reunirnos aquí porque...

—Tengo _Alquimia_ en una hora, ¿puedes ahorrarte el discursito ensayado? —James se dice que es un ejercicio de paciencia tratar con Regulus, como lo es con todos los Slytherin, luego finge que no se percata del tono falso en que envuelve la frase. Tal vez _sólo_ se le contagió el mal humor de Snape, después de tanto perseguirlo por los pasillos y acosarlo en el laboratorio, donde se instalaba a observarlo por varias horas, en períodos libres de clase; cuando Sirius quería encontrar a su hermano, solía arrastrarlo en busca de _Snivellus_, y ahí estaba el resultado.

—Vamos a hacer _algo_ por Sirius y Remus —Sigue. Pandora lo observaba con atención, papel y pluma entre sus manos. Lily, junto a ella, aún no lucía del todo convencida con los planes, pero había aceptado acompañarlos, y él lo veía como un comienzo—. Tomaremos este sábado, que es una semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno, y haremos que esos dos estén juntos...o no soy el Cazador estrella del equipo de Gryffindor.

Regulus había rodado los ojos nada más oírlo, Lily tuvo una reacción similar. Pandora todavía aguardaba, dándole asentimientos para animarlo, y Peter-

_¿A dónde se había metido esa rata ahora?_

—¿Cómo lo haremos? —Fue la pregunta del único Slytherin del grupo, que hacía girar una varilla para mezclar pociones entre sus dedos. El movimiento era fluido, grácil; le hacía pensar que estaba acostumbrado a llevar a cabo tal gesto. De haber estado en el mismo curso, habría descubierto que le era muy frecuente.

James no tenía un plan definido, pero _sí_ algunas ideas sueltas.

Contaban con el desayuno tranquilo de los sábados, donde los estudiantes llegaban en diferentes momentos de la mañana al Gran Comedor; a Remus le gustaba desayunar temprano y sin prisas, Sirius, cuando estaba de buenas, se levantaba antes de lo usual, sólo para hacerle compañía.

También tenían una visita a Hogsmeade que podían utilizar para obligarlos a acercarse. Como era día de luna nueva, el punto exacto entre el momento en que Remus estaba destrozado por la luna llena y cuando se encontraba en su condición más sana, no tenía que preocuparse por secretos que resguardar de ciertos miembros del grupo, si llegaban a alargar sus planes hasta entrada la noche. Uno nunca sabía con Sirius en la ecuación.

Si resultaba como James esperaba, _sí _se alargaría _toda _la noche, pero sus amigos no los necesitarían ahí con ellos.

—Pienso que podríamos...

Nunca escuchó el sonido de las ligeras y rápidas pisadas. En realidad, sería el leve tirón en el borde del pantalón el que le avisaría.

Al mirar hacia abajo, una rata lo saludaba con los bigotes.

—Un momento —No espera respuesta para alejarse, escondiéndose detrás de unas estanterías.

Peter está de vuelta a su forma humana enseguida. Movía la nariz, igual que en su estado anterior, al reacostumbrarse al cambio en la percepción de los sentidos que decía que siempre lo mareaba. Lleva un pergamino enrollado en las manos, cerradas como unas garras en torno al papel.

Se lo tiende. James le dedica una mirada curiosa, que es contestada por su característica sonrisa vacilante.

—_Tienes_ que leerlo —Es lo único que dice. Él se encoge de hombros y lo desdobla, para descubrir la caligrafía de su mejor amigo allí.

Tiene que ahogar un grito a medida que lo lee. _Era perfecto._

Era _más _que perfecto para sus propósitos.

Le dio una palmada en el brazo a su compañero Merodeador, para luego regresar hacia la mesa con el resto, deprisa. Agitaba el pergamino en el aire ante ellos y sonreía; notó que Regulus y Lily intercambiaban una mirada igual de escéptica. Oh, tendría que terminar aquello pronto y evitar que se llevasen bien, o sus posibilidades con Evans se reducirían a ninguna.

—Con ustedes, ¡nuestra mayor motivación! —Sin prestarle atención a sus expresiones pasmadas, carraspea y procede a leerles el contenido de la carta incompleta—. _"A Moony..._

_Sé lo extraño que es escribirle algo así a una persona que duerme en la cama de al lado. Sé que hay ciertas cosas que debería decirte de frente, si soy tan Gryffindor como me siento._

_Pero también recuerda que provengo de una familia de Slytherin. No me enorgullece, y aunque nunca he querido seguir sus ejemplos, esta es la huella que han dejado en mí._

_Si te lo dijese de frente, me pondría torpe, me trabaría. Tú causas ese efecto._

_No soy cursi. No tengo palabras bonitas para ti. Las cartas de amor no me salen, esto no es mi fuerte, y tú me sacas tanto de mi jodida zona de confort que a veces lo único que quiero es maldecirte hasta que dejes de hacerme esto, pero no puedo, jamás lo haría, porque, por otro lado, la idea de que algo te pase, se me hace insoportable._

_Yo simplemente me estoy volviendo loco, Moony, y es culpa tuya._

_Sé que debería..."_

Entonces la carta tenía un par de líneas tachadas, un manchón de tinta donde debió intentar quitar una palabra; no había más.

Al terminar, vuelve a doblar el pergamino, lo deposita sobre la mesa, y barre a su pequeño y variado grupo con una mirada entusiasta.

—¿No lo ven? —Suelta, sonriendo—. Sirius está total, completa, _absolutamente_ enamorado y decidido a decírselo. ¿Saben lo que significa para nosotros?

De nuevo, ellos se observaban. Es Pandora, para su sorpresa, la que levanta una mano para hablar.

—¿No quiere decir que _sólo_ tenemos que darles el momento oportuno para que Sirius lo haga? —Musita, con su voz suave y cantarina. James asiente y la señala con gestos teatrales, como si acabase de anunciar que ganó un concurso imaginario. Incluso le aplaude.

—¡Vamos a hacer un plan, chicos! —Sigue, utilizando su _voz de Quidditch_, como le habría llamado Sirius de escucharlo; esa era la que reservaba para cuando planeaban sus estrategias—Quiero que todos aportemos una idea, nos organizáremos estos dos días que quedan para el sábado, y entonces...

_Podrían hacerlo_. Él sabía que sí.

* * *

_No podían hacerlo._

Ellos eran imposibles y todo se iba a la mierda.

El sábado comenzó con un sol que salía más temprano de lo usual, brillaba más que de costumbre. James estaba convencido de que era una buena señal. Si hubiese hecho el EXTASIS de _Adivinación_ entonces, basado en dicha predicción, habría sacado una _T_ de Trol.

Sirius se enfermó por jugar Quidditch bajo la lluvia con unos Gryffindor de tercero, a los que pretendía enseñar cómo golpear a los Slytherin con las bludgers a mitad de partido, sin que pareciese que tenían algo personal en su contra, para no recibir los regaños de los profesores después. Y Sirius Black, resfriado, era una tortura para todo aquel que viviese a menos de _cincuenta_ kilómetros a la redonda. Para todo aquel que viviese en el país, más bien.

Su mejor amigo se convertía en un niño malcriado, quejumbroso, necesitado de todo tipo de atenciones que ellos solos no podían -_o__ no querían- _darle. Se negaba a salir de la cama, exigía un cambio en su bandeja de comida, hacía pucheros, lanzaba almohadas si sentía que no lo escuchaban al hablar, lloriqueaba con fuerza y de formas dramáticas, para hacerse oír hasta la Sala Común, el pasillo, el estadio. Por Merlín, si él juraba que incluso en Hogsmeade se enteraban de su estado.

James tenía que recordarse que era su mejor amigo, su _Padfoot_, para no lanzarle una maldición que lo enviase inconsciente de vuelta a la cama.

El plan número uno, de Lily, titulado _"desayuno romántico, a solas_", que consistía en que James y Peter simulasen que los Merodeadores comerían en una sección del patio sometida a encantamientos y amuletos de calor para no ser afectada por el inminente frío de la temporada, y luego los dejasen a solas con sus platos de comida, _falló_. James ni siquiera consiguió sacar a Sirius de su cama, jalándole los pies, quitándole las mantas. Se llevó un _aguamenti_ helado como protesta, que lo hizo gritar y salir indignado, dando un portazo. Peter, como era de esperarse, lo siguió con ese andar nervioso que tenía, balbuceando al preguntar qué era lo que harían a continuación.

_(No se le ocurrió que, al dejar el dormitorio, Remus entraría con una canasta de comida que hacía levitar frente a él, se sentaría en la orilla de la cama de Sirius, le bajaría las mantas y lo llamaría con suavidad, convenciéndolo de tomarse la poción pimentónica antes de probar bocado, a cambio de darle la sopa que pidió a los elfos, especial para el resfriado, en la boca)_

El segundo plan, de Peter, se llamaba _"juntos por el pasaje secreto"_, y debía lograr que ellos, una vez terminado el desayuno, se encaminasen juntos hacia Hogsmeade a mitad de la mañana, por un sendero oculto a simple vista que ni siquiera el Mapa mostraba y los Merodeadores descubrieron casi por casualidad.

_(Tampoco pensó que, mientras él y Peter se dirigían a Hogsmeade, discutiendo cómo harían que sus ideas funcionasen con la nula cooperación de los sujetos involucrados, Sirius perseguía a Remus por el dormitorio, a manera de broma y en su forma animaga, porque quería que se recostase con él un rato y lo acompañase hasta que la poción hiciese efecto y lo enviase a dormir. Remus se rehusaba para no exponerse a ser contagiado, más de lo que ya hizo de por sí al permanecer en esa habitación con él durante tanto tiempo)_

Ya que Sirius era un niño berrinchudo de diecisiete años, resultó imposible la salida a Hogsmeade, y con esta, también el tercer plan, el de James, que era prepararles una mesa en las Tres Escobas, sin avisar, y tener una conversación seria con su mejor amigo acerca de cómo, definitivamente, _tenía _que decírselo en ese momento y aprovechar la oportunidad para concretar una primera cita con Remus.

_(En cambio, en la Torre de Gryffindor, un Remus cansado por la persecución se acababa de tender sobre la cama, sostenía un libro en alto con un hechizo de levitación, en que las páginas se pasaban cuando él giraba la muñeca, y un enorme perro negro se estiraba encima de su pecho, satisfecho con que le rascase las orejas y la parte de atrás de la cabeza, la poción reduciendo sus síntomas de la enfermedad como humano, y la cola moviéndose despacio, barriendo las sábanas, en una clara muestra de la felicidad que Sirius no sabría poner en palabras)_

El cuarto plan, de Regulus, era una proposición tan simple como su denominación, y James le decía _"sólo enciérrenlos en una jodida aula vacía y dejen que se griten o se besen"_. Dada la forma en que se distanciaban algunos días en los últimos meses, cuando sus obvios sentimientos se salían de control, no le habría sorprendido que el resultado también pudiese ser lo primero.

Sin embargo, ni Peter buscando en su forma animaga, ni James preguntando a los demás Gryffindor por ellos, lograron dar con una pista del paradero de sus amigos, después de que hubiesen vuelto del pueblo con dulces de Honeydukes, para encontrarse con que el dormitorio donde el _bebé enfermo_ del grupo dormía, estaba desocupado.

James estaba _casi_ tan frustrado como en el partido de la temporada anterior de Quidditch, cuando le ganaron a los Slytherin _sólo_ por los puntos de la snitch, en una atrapada que incluso a él le impresionó, de parte del Buscador de Gryffindor, que acaparó toda la atención y no dejó nada para los Cazadores, quienes se pasaron dos horas completas _matándose_ por esa Quaffle.

_(Mientras meditaba frente a la chimenea, con el ceño fruncido y ganas de tener su snitch entre las manos, para ponerse a practicar las atrapadas y los reflejos, en la Torre de Astronomía, un divertido Remus intentaba hacerle entender a un hiperactivo Sirius que era una muy, muy mala idea que estuviesen fuera a esas horas y en las condiciones en que se encontraba, pero se dejaba ser llevado de la mano y ahogaba la risa ante las historias exageradas y las expresiones del chico, que dramatizaba más de lo normal sólo para conseguir hacerlo reír. Un encantamiento desilusionador muy bien ejecutado por Padfoot los cubría)_

Al día siguiente, Remus también tendría gripe, Sirius continuaría en cama por no haberse tomado la segunda dosis de la poción pimentónica, y James pediría comida para ambos a los elfos, para evitar que saliesen del dormitorio, y se lamentaría con Peter por la fatalidad de sus planes. Entonces, por la tarde, recordaría las palabras de Pandora cuando dio la última de las ideas, el quinto plan a utilizar:

—_Sólo déjalos ser y que pasen tiempo juntos, sin ustedes dos cerca _—La Ravenclaw había sonreído con dulzura al decirlo.

Pero, a decir verdad, James no creía que sus amigos tuviesen ningún tipo de avance por sí mismos.

_(Y cuando seguía jugando con la snitch que sacó del equipamiento de la profesora de vuelo, en la Sala Común, no tenía idea de que Sirius, en el dormitorio, se envolvía en sus cobijas, se levantaba con un quejido y arrastraba los pies en dirección a la cama de Remus. Este le hacía un espacio y se acostaban hombro con hombro, cada uno con sus propias mantas, compartiendo una almohada, y con el tono congestionado que deja el resfriado, hablarían de temas tan extraños como sobre por qué Peter era una rata, las escasas posibilidades de James con Lily, qué le veía Regulus a Snivellus, cómo conseguir puntos extra de Dumbledore para el final del año...)_

* * *

Entonces llega el día en que el expreso lleva a los estudiantes al andén, para que se reencuentren con sus familias por las vacaciones entre ambos períodos de clases, y James está decepcionado de sí mismo, de sus ideas, de los nulos logros conseguidos por el grupo que consideró perfecto para la tarea. Y además, de no haber convencido a Evans de que lo dejase visitarla por lo que los muggles llamaban _navidad, _incluso si suponía soportar las miradas aireadas de su hermana sin magia o el sinfín de preguntas de sus padres, porque él lo habría aguantado con una sonrisa y orgulloso, si era por ella.

Regulus todavía está detrás de _Snivellus_ en el pasillo del tren, parloteando sin cesar, de esa manera en que nunca ha visto que haga con nadie más, ni siquiera su hermano; Snape tiene esa expresión de hastío tan frecuente en él desde hace unos meses, pero no termina de mandarlo a la mierda, que sería la reacción lógica que el Gryffindor habría predicho. Pandora lee un tomo grueso sobre _Encantamientos Avanzados,_ con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de quien es su novio desde el tercer año, Xenophilus, y le muestra algunos pasajes que considera interesantes para que los debatan.

Lily está siendo _Lily_, sonriente, con su insignia de Prefecta, dispuesta a escuchar la plática interminable que Slughorn inicia cada vez que se la encuentra fuera del aula, y es _hermosa_; a James le gusta _tanto, tanto, tanto._

Y Peter acaba de comprar la mitad del carrito de golosinas y le pregunta si puede ayudar a llevar los dulces, que le dejan atiborrados los brazos.

Él arquea una ceja.

—Usa la varita, _Wormtail_, _tienes_ magia —Le recuerda.

Su compañero emite un débil "oh", y cuando hace ademán de sacarse la varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, la mitad de las golosinas se le resbalan. Continua haciendo pucheros alrededor de un minuto después de que James las hubiese atrapado por él, con un hechizo_,_ y se las hubiese regresado a los brazos.

—¿A dónde crees que se hayan metido esos dos? —Inquiere, a punto de considerar un hechizo de localización que apunte la dirección de sus amigos, porque Remus no está con los otros Prefectos ni siendo un estudiante encantador frente a un profesor, y la falta de un alboroto, le avisa que Sirius no se halla en ninguno de los compartimientos a los que les pasan por un lado.

Peter le responde con una varita de regaliz metida entre los labios y él le frunce el ceño, porque no entiende lo que dice. Su amigo se ruboriza.

—_Decía_ —Aclara, sosteniendo el dulce entre los dedos— que deben estar en los compartimientos al final.

_Tendría sentido._ A los Merodeadores les gustaban aquellos; casi nadie llegaba allí porque a los más pequeños les atemorizaba entrar al _nido _de los estudiantes mayores, y estos últimos los evitaban, porque la salida más cercana estaba a varios metros en el vagón y el corredor se transformaba en un desastre de movimiento que no les daba ni un respiro. Tras descubrir que podían subirse al expreso tarde y tener asientos asegurados en los últimos compartimientos, y esperar a que la marea de estudiantes hubiese pasado para salir, sin ser atropellados en el intento, lo consideraban el lugar perfecto de encuentro.

El compartimiento del final del expreso, el único por el que no se había asomado en el trayecto, tenía las cortinas cerradas. Peter y él intercambiaron miradas. Le hizo una seña para que abriese en su lugar; _Wormtail_ emitió un vago quejido al cambiarse el peso de sus golosinas de un brazo al otro y deslizar la puerta.

El ruido _extraño _los alcanza nada más hacerlo, inclusive parados bajo el umbral de la entrada_. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo, cuando se veía como si Sirius estuviese intentando succionarle el alma a Remus, a través de la boca, al igual que un Dementor?_

Sus amigos no aparecían, porque estaban más concentrados en _otros _asuntos. _Asuntos_ como el que Remus estuviese sentado sobre las piernas de Sirius, que a su vez, le sostenía la cadera al besarlo sin más pausa que para tomar rápidas bocanadas de aire, deslizaba su mano _más_ hacia abajo, y-

_Bendito Merlín._

Cuando a Peter se le volviesen a resbalar las golosinas, nadie podría reaccionar con la suficiente velocidad para retenerlas en el aire con un encantamiento.

* * *

Aparentemente, un Merodeador enamorado podía resolver las cosas por su cuenta.

_(Que Sirius tuviese un brazo en torno a la cadera de un avergonzado Remus, quien enterraba el rostro en su cuello, durante la mayor parte del viaje, mientras les contaban que empezaron a salir en serio una semana atrás y todavía no encontraban ocasión para hacérselos saber, lo demostraba bastante bien)_

_((Sólo al pensarlo en retrospectiva, unos días más tarde, James se daría cuenta de que esa "una semana atrás" coincidía exactamente con el sábado en que ninguno de sus planes para juntarlos pudo ser llevado a cabo))_


End file.
